Love among the Phoenix and Dragon Slayers
by mira-mirarose
Summary: A new Grand Magic Games has begun, Lucy suddenly disappeared, a new guild appeared, new participants and a very familiar face? And what is this? A alliance between Phoenix and Dragon Slayers? W-WHAT? love is going to blossom among the phoenix and dragons! RoLu
1. Phoenix Slayers

The year of the Grand Magic Games.

After the Sky Labyrinth, the commentators introduce the other guilds who passed the elimination rounds.

The following guilds includes:  
Quatro Puppy in the last place,  
Mermaid Heel in seventh,  
Blue Pegasus in sixth,  
Lamia Scale in fifth,  
Raven Tail in fourth,  
Sabertooth in third,  
Fairy Tail in second,  
and a new guild called 'Phoenix Soul' is in first place.

The rest of the guilds were shocked! They didn't expect that a new guild reached first place so quick.

Team Fairy Tail, which consists of Natsu Dragoneel, Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar and Erza Scarlet.  
Lucy were not in the team because Master Makarov told them that she had 'business' to take care of.  
The whole of Fairy Tail didn't believe what Master Makarov was informing them but Master Makarov just shrugged but he knew about Lucy's condition.

When the commentators reveal the new guild Phoenix Soul, a guild that only Phoenix slayers are welcome to join.  
There a four participants that represents the Phoenix Soul Guild.

The five Participants are:  
Rain, the water Phoenix slayer [Male]  
Mausumi, the wind Phoenix slayer [Female]  
Mamoru, the Earth Phoenix slayer [Male]  
Lucille, the fire Phoenix slayer [Female]

When the participants of Phoenix Soul enter the Domus Flau, [Rain] a boy with short light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes winked at the crowd, a lot of females nosebleeds and fainted at the sight.  
[Mausumi] a girl with shoulder-length blank hair with light blue tips with black eyes just waved excitedly to the crowd alongside [Mamoru] a boy with short strawberry blond hair and green eyes whom waved nonchalantly.  
Then lastly, a girl, with sunny blond hair with chocolate brown eyes, smirked and were observing the sudden change of expressions directed to her.

* * *

To those of you are confused, this story is** not related to the main storyline of Fairy Tail and the Grand Magic Games.**

**If you want it to be related, this story can also be after the Eclipse Arc. **

**Fairy Tail and Sabertooth having good friendship between each other.**

**Raven Tail? don't bother...**

**Oh! **

**1 question.**

**Who is the girl with the sunny blond hair and chocolate brown eyes?**

**Its a very obvious question, so I am sure you guys know this right?**


	2. Chapter 2: Information

CHAPTER 2:INFORMATION

3 Months before the start of Grand Magic Games.

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Master office  
Time:Night time

-Lucy's Pov-  
This year's Grand Magic Games will be the year that Phoenix Soul will be revealed in the Grand Magic Games,huh...  
I have told Master Makarov that I am going away form the guild for until the Grand Magic Games is over..

I have also told Master Makarov about who I really am. What shocks me the most is that he just accept me as a whole, meaning that he accepts me being a Fire Phoenix slayer all along...

-Makarov's Pov-  
Lucy,our beloved Celestial spirit mage, is actually a Phoenix Slayer?! I was shocked but I remained in my usual expression.  
I then ask her what a Phoenix Slayer is capable of and if they were alike the Dragon Slayers.

Lucy or should I say 'Lucille' (A name that she told me to call her when she reveal herself as a Phoenix Slayer) replied that normal humans who were born with Phoenix Magic were called Phoenix Slayers.  
The reason why Phoenix Slayers are borned and are not trained is because it to differentiate between Phoenix and Dragons.  
The Dragon Slayers uses spells that all of them uses while Phoenix slayers doesn't uses spells and could create spells and can unison Raid with each other to make the spell much more stronger.

Lucy/Lucille also told me that she is called by her another guild 'Phoenix Soul'. I was again shocked but this time I was hanging my mouth open.

She who nodded her head while putting on a sad smile and told me that the guild 'Phoenix Soul' isn't any like other guild.

It is a guild that searches for those born with Phoenix magic and is forced to join the guild.  
The guild is not open to anyone but to only those who are Phoenix Slayers can only join the guild.  
This guild, however, is a legal guild but is kept secret by the Magic Council.  
It is only be announced by the Magic Council if the Phoenix Soul guild is participating on an event or a fight/battle.

Due to this, those who are Phoenix Slayers can roam free, join another guilds and so on.  
They,referring to the Phoenix Slayers, cannot not reveal any information about Phoenix Slayers,the Phoenix Soul guild or anything that are relevant to the Phoenix Slayers  
If they are called by the Phoenix Soul guild, they have to abandon whatever they are doing for a while and to inform their guild Master about the situation.

After all the talking in the room, Lucy bade goodbye, telling me that she will come back in a few months.

* * *

This chapter is set before the Grand Magic Games.

Ideas are welcome.

Lucy and Lucille is the same person.

Lucy is still a Celestial Spirit Mage , even though she is a Phoenix Slayer.

She still carries around her Celestial keys though.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: MET/SAW HER/HIM

TIME:AFTER THE ECLIPSE ARC,  
5 DAYS BEFORE THE START OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES.

location:Crocus, outside of Honey's Bane Inn.[Made this name,i have no idea what to put]  
Time: Evening.

-Rogue's Pov- [FINALLY!]

That girl. Her flowing sunny blond beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her heart filled kindness.  
Her captivating smile. Her melodious voice. Her name... is Lucy.

The last time I met her was after that incident in here,crocus. After that incident, my guild, sabertooth apologized to Fairy Tail for all the things we did to them.  
Still, they accepted us with open arms. We apologized to Lucy of all the harsh things we did to her, she, who just smiled and just accepted our apology.  
My heart skipped a beat. Just like that, I have fallen for her, she who is Fairy Tail's precious angel.

After that, I found out that she suddenly went missing. Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov said that she left for something she had something important to take care off. This news seems strange to them. All of sudden, why did she just disapear without telling all of us?  
This thing here, I wanted to know..

I wanted to know her more but because of her sudden disappearance, I don't know where to start. Sighing, I leaned on the railing outside of the Honey Bane's inn, feeling cooling breeze of the winds and smelling the aroma of flowers from around of Crocus.  
The peace and quiet outside made me feel at ease. Then suddenly,

BAM!

A certain White Dragon Slayer just slammed open the door and shouted that he found me. Will he stop shouting at me?! My ears hurts! I rubbed my ears. What an idiot, since when did I start playing Hide And Seek? Since never, You idiot buffoon.  
I grumbled under my breath, knowing that my moment of peace and quiet was short-lived. I rolled my eyes and half-halfheartedly listening what this idiot was yapping endlessly about.  
Tsk... So much for peace and quiet...  
_

location:Crocus, Night's Royal Hotel, in the room's balcony.

-Lucy/Lucille's Pov.-

I was looking to the bright white moon, so beautiful. I smile, leaning to the railing of the balcony of my room.  
Rain, Mamoru and our fellow guild mates who weren't chosen for were doing some last minute shopping for weapons or just hanging out at the inn, drinking beer, betting who-knows-what or just playing poker or other shit.  
Mausumi, on the other hand, was talking with the female mages of our guild about fashionable clothes, fashion tips and hot guys... Seriously? I sighed, thinking about him, I smiled and giggled.  
He, Rouge Cheney is the guy who I fell in love with. I was remembering about his sudden expressions.

*tap tap*

Hmm? Someone was tapping my shoulder. When I turned around, its Serene, the Lightning/Thunder Phoenix Slayer, she was smirking. Hmm.. I wonder why?  
I asked her why, her smirk widen. Is that possible? Serene asked me who I was thinking about. Ah.. That question.. Maybe I was freaking them out by giggling to loud? If I dodge this question, they will surely ask me this question again and again until I ran as fast as I can from them.  
Its was really scary experience. I shiver in fright. Women can be scary sometimes, even though I am one...  
GAH! Might as well tell them a bit about Rogue, just a little teeny weeny information about him. I wanted to set them thinking. I just don't want to be tortured again...  
I told her that it was a boy,her smirk turned to smiles and pulled me to the living room. She forced me to sit down on the soft carpet floor where others were sitting too.

Then Serene and the others began to stare at me. So scary... I took a big breath and told them about him.

"He's a Shadow Dragon Slayer"

I got up, dusted invisible dusts on my clothes and went out to get a Vanilla Milkshake with Strawberry cake in a Italian Cafe down the street. Ah... The advantages of living in a Five-star hotel. Erza is sooooo going to get jealous because the Strawberry Cake is much more delicious than the one she always bought.

So hungry...

*Stomach growls*

Heh, even my stomach agrees! So much researching and reading books...

* * *

HI!

Note: Serene is not in the participating team in the Grand Magic Games.

Rogue and Lucy are not a couple, yet.

Ideas are welcome!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sky Labyrinth

Time: AFTER THE ECLIPSE ARC[Note: after this and so on, I am not to put the arcs.]  
2 HOURS BEFORE THE START OF THE PRELIMINARY EVENT, Sky Labyrinth.

LOCATION:in Night's Royale Hotel.  
Lodging room.

-Lucy's Pov-

Sigh... 2 more hours to go huh? Hmph...  
My Team is getting ready for the event. Checking their uniforms as if their clothes if something wrong.

I look at the moon, shining so brightly. Then I looked at my gauntlet on my left hand. Its gold in colour. Its really shiny after it is polished.  
Then I felt something is mov- WAIT! the whole lodging room is moving!

wait. Why am I so shocked? This happened before and I am panicking? Sheeesh..

The event starts really early, when I looked at the wall clock, showing exactly 12 midnight.  
Time goes fast went you get yourself occupied.

Last minute, i just wore a plain white T-shirt and purple leggings. Simple, but in the real event, our teams have to wear something that to impress others, right?  
Everyone wore simple, like me. No need to wear something heavy in such a weather.

Time skip: In the Sky Labyrinth.

After all the talking, the irritating pumpkin finally shuts its mouth and the event begins.  
I summon my faithful compass key , Pyxis, to guide my team to the goal.

I told Mausumi to wind teleport us to the goal after knowing where the goal is after Pyxis told her.  
After Pyxis done what it was told to, it closes its gate, leaving my team to prepare for the teleport.  
Strong winds start to gather around us when Mausumi starts chanting the spell.

"The 17th wind Phoenix art: Teleportation Wind!"

Mausumi shouted, winds picks us up, in a swift, we reached the goal within seconds.

"Ooh pumpkin! The Phoenix Soul arrives within 20 seconds?! New recond pumpkin! You and your Team are the first to reach the goal pumpkin! Now, you all can go back to your sleeping quaters to rest for the next day. Goodnight, pumpkins!"

Our team sweatsrops, seriously? why call us pumpkin when that pumpkin guy itself is a pumpkin?!

We went to our rooms using Mausumi's Teleportation wind magic. Everyone went to sleep straight because we do not want to be late for the opening of the Games.  
I, being the last one to sleep, thinking about Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, wondering if they make it for the goal.

* * *

I know that this chapter is short, because I finished typing this chapter yesterday, midnight.

Today, I am going to write the next chapter that includes the opening of the Grand Magic Games and some battles between Phoenix slayers and other participants.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: GRAND MAGIC GAMES. START + END

Time: 1 hour before the start of the opening of the GRAND MAGIC GAMES.

Location:The Domus Flau Phoenix Soul guild section balcony.

-Lucy/Lucille's Pov-

1 hour left before the opening of the Grand Magic Games.  
Our Guild, the Phoenix Soul, has made us uniforms that is in 4 different colours.  
Mine is yellow-red version of Erza's Fairy Tail A uniform but no collor. Inside, I wore a flowy yellow-red blouse that has short sleeves I wore skinny jeans that my boots can reach my knees guantlet is on my left hand that reached my arm, the gauntlet also has sharp claws that always come in handy.  
Not to forget, I had my Celetial keys in a red case instead of my brown ones. I work a black boots that had red flames designs on its conners, the boots is until my knee.

My Phoenix Soul crest is on my neck on the right side, which is in fiery orange in colour, same with everyone else but their colours are different.

Rain's uniform is black in colour with hints of blue, his uniform is the same clothes as Mamoru but different in colour. The Phoenix crest is on top of his left chest.  
Mausumi's uniform is white in colour with hints of blue. She wore short white dress that has flowy bottoms? She is bare footed. She had a gold bangle on her left hand that had a Phoenix Soul design on it.  
Mamoru wore a white T-thirt with a brown suit-like jacket on the outside with blank tight jeans with blank combat boots. His Phoenix Soul crest is on the place as Rain's.

I sighed, when is the games going to start? Then suddenly,

"Hello everyone! The Games is now starting! Mato! Yestersday, we have an prelimnary event called 'Sky Labyrinth' , only 8 teams passed this elimnation round those are:

Quatro Puppy in the last place,  
Mermaid Heel in seventh,  
Blue Pegasus in sixth,  
Lamia Scale in fifth,  
Raven Tail in fourth,  
Sabertooth in third,  
Fairy Tail in second," The pumpkin said.

Team by teams, 7 guilds went out, hearing the cheers that are upon them. The guilds however, could not stop thinking about the guild who came first in the Prelimnary round.

" All right, mato! I know that all of you are now thinking about the guild came first right? Now may I present, Phoenix Soul!"

When we enter the Domus Flau, the cheers became louder, hurting our poor ears..  
Rain just gave his playboy wink and 95% of the female audience just nosebleeds and fainted. Ewww... blood. o.O"  
Mausumi and I sweatdropped. Seriously? Thank the stars that didn't affect us anymore...  
Mausumi and Mamoru just waved at the crowd while I just walk next to Rain, observing at the changing expressions directed to me.  
Hmph... Amusing.

-Rogue's Pov-

Lucy?! W-wha? d-don't tell me that she's a slayer all along?! I calm down, when I look at Sting, his expressions were shocked. I change my line of sight to Fairy Tail, their expressions were shock to confused as the were saying "Why is she there?"  
Then I look at Fairy Tail's Master, Master Makarov, his expressions..  
They were calm, why? does he know why? Maybe he does...

-Makarov's Pov-

Luc- I mean Lucille, her right hand... Why is there no Fairy Tail Guild mark? Her right hand is just... Bare. Just her skin where are there are no mark or scars. I know who she is, but where is it? Her pink Guild mark? After this, I have to ask her, about her guild mark.  
Her  
_

"Now, all the 8 teams has gathered, remember the game called 'hidden'? Now with a twist! Instead of using magic, the participants chosen by their guilds have to use swords. Those who use swords have very good advantage, but I repeat, no using magic.  
When you 'slash' (not to kill, i guess...) your oppenanant, he/she will return to the main arena. The concept of the place is the same also the competition, so all of you partipant may know the place very well,no?  
Well, if no, goodluck to all of you." Chapati Lola, looking at Team Phoenix Soul. All Phoenix Soul guild did was to sent their combined glare together with Team Phoenix Soul, making the comentators and audience shiver.

"Everyone! Send your participents to the front arena now!"

Quatro Puppy: Bacchus  
Mermaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi  
Blue Pegasus: Hibiki Lates  
Lamia Scale : Lyon Vastia  
Raven Tail : Kurohebi  
Sabertooth : Rogue Cheney  
Fairy Tail : Erza Scarlet  
Phoenix Soul: Lucille

"Now all the 8 participants are here, lets see... There are two types of swords, a katana and a saber-like sword. Simple? Which participant choose which sword?"

Bacchus [QP]: Saber  
Kagura [MH]: Katana  
Hibiki [BP]: Saber  
Lyon [LS]: Saber  
Kurohebi[RS]: Saber  
Rogue [Sa]: Katana  
Erza [FT]: Katana  
Lucille [PS]: Katana

"All set, participants? Now, lets start the competition!"

The partipant found themselves in a random part of the city. Clones walking everywhere.

Bacchus just walk around with the clones, like mimicking their movements.  
Hibiki, Lyon and Kurohebi just hide somewhere, around the buildings or walkng everywhere randomly.  
Kagura and Erza standing at tall buildings and pillars, both were looking everywhere in the crowd, looking for suspicious activity.  
All six of them are separated and in different locations.

Rogue was blending in with the shadow of the buildings, careful not to make any movement that may caught any attention directly to him.  
Lucille was jumping building to building, advantage as she can run or jump in high speed because she is a Phoenix Slayer. So, she is dificult catch.  
She is also watching for movements while jumping..  
Both in diffent locations.

Bacchus caught Lyon who was standing at one sight of the building, not making any sounds, he tried to stealh kill on Lyon behind but was caught by Hibiki and was killed first.  
Lyon, whom heard a slashing flesh sound, turned around and saw Bacchus was slashed and he turned to a white light and vanished. There he saw, Hibiki dashing at him, Lyon blocked but was killed by Rogue.  
Hibiki was shocked, but then just dashed towards to Rogue, getting ready so slash his oppenent, when Rogue dodged, causing Hibiki to fall down.  
Rogue, taking the chance, to stab Hibiki, who just vanish to thin air.

-Meanwhile...

Lucille who was jumping building to building, saw Erza who was standing at on top of a building just a few kilometers from her. Taking the chance, she ran behind Erza, and stabbed her at the back, causing to vanish.  
Lucille heard some movements on top of a roof behind her, when she turned around, Kagura was running towards her. Before Kagura have the chance to slash at her, Lucille made a backflip and her feet landed on the floor.  
Lucille look up, locking her line of sight on Kagura. Kagura ran and leap off the building and landed on her feet.

Kagura and Lucille ran towards each other and both engage in a fight.

-Somewhere...  
Rogue just so called 'killed' Kurohebi.  
When Rogue was about to hide in the shadows, he heard swords slashing. He looks up the 'sky' it shows the results.  
Rogue decides to investigate the area where the slashing sounds came from.  
When he arrived at the area, he saw Lucy or Lucille was using her guantlet on her left hand to bring Kagura up, and giving the killing blow, jumped up and slashed Kagura mid-air.

Kagura's body just vanished to thin air. Lucille landed on her feet then she heard footsteps coming towards her, when she look at the culprit, she saw Rogue giving a smirk towards her.

"Oh shit!" why must it be him? WHY! WHY! Lucille thought.

Lucille kept a calm expressions but was freaking out. The same goes to Rogue.

"OH damn" both seemed to curse in their heads.

Both get ready in their places, then the next second, both dash into each other.

* .Block.*  
* .Cling.*

Both of them keep slashing and blocking. Both were looking for openings but were closed up fast.

*DING!DING!*

Both participants suddenly stop whatever they were doing and listen to what the commentators have to say.

"Sorry! but the time is up! Its a draw between Sabertooth and Phoenix Soul!"

The scenery of the 'city' changed back to the Domus Flau arena.

The audience cheered, cheering and hurting their poor poor slayers' ears.

Results:

Phoenix Soul: 6 Points  
Sabertooth : 6 Points  
Mermaid Heel: 5 Points  
Fairy Tail : 4 Points  
Raven Tail : 3 Points  
Blue Pagasus: 2 Points  
Lamia Scale : 1 Points  
Quatro Puppy: 0 Points

TOTAL:

Phoenix Soul: 11 Points  
Sabertooth : 10 Points  
Fairy Tail : 8 Points  
Mermaid Heel: 5 Points  
Raven Tail : 4 Points  
Blue Pegasus: 1 Points  
Lamia Scale : 1 Points  
Quatro Puppy: 0 Points

Team Quatro Puppy received 0 points for two events,  
The team is eliminated.  
_

YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW ALL THE BATTLE SHIT!  
I am sooo stressed on doing the battle part...  
_

"Today, there are 4 battles! The 1st battle is Flare Corona from Raven Tail VS Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu and Flare stepped out.

"Ready?! Then, START!"

-  
"Eh? Natsu? Nice to meet you again Fairy Natsu! Thanks again for saving Sun Village!" Flare yelled,waving from across the arena.

"No problem, eheh..." Natsu sweatdropped.

"Let's start, Fairy Natsu!" Flare then summoned or used her hair magic.

-AFTER THE DAMN FIGHT.  
" Ding! Ding! Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail won! The guild won 5 points!

-TIME SKIP-  
Why? Because I am too damn lazy that's why.. -_-

Time: The ending ceremony of the Grand Magic Games.

1 Team came first place which is Team Phoenix Soul, second place is Team Fairy Tail, Third is Team Sabertooth.

The audience cheered and clapping to the 3 Teams who came in the Top 3.

Then, Team Phoenix Soul's leader, Lucille, hands over the Gold trophy to Fairy Tail's Guild master, Master Makarov. Master Makarov was shocked!

"Lucy- I mean Lucille, Why are you giving us this trophy?" Makarov asked.

"Phoenix Soul, is neither a Light or Dark Guild in the first place." Taking the attention of the other guilds.

"The guild is actually an alliance for those who wield the Phoenix Magic. That is why all of you have never heard of this guild,right?  
The reason why we are participating in this Grand Magic Games is that, the oraganizers wanted this year to be more challenging." Lucille smirked.

Lucille took the silver trophy from Team Fairy Tail and handed to Team Sabertooth. She again took the Bronze trophy from Team Sabertooth and handed to the Team Mermaid Heel who was the first running up now third place.

"Well then, enjoy your trophies everyone!" A Phoenix Soul mage yelled and wavved at them.

Team Phoenix Soul joined their guildmates to congratulate the Fairy Tail and other guilds.

When its time, Phoenix Soul left the Domus Enbu, with smiles and smirks on their faces. Especially Lucille.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: I'm back, for a while. Does anyone miss me?

Time: Two days after the Grand Magic Games.  
Morning; 8 AM

Location: Lucy/Lucille's Apartment.

It's been 3 months that I have last stepped foot into my apartment.  
Many memories has stored in this apartment. I smiled at this. Its been long..

The reason why I am here, in my apartment, is because well...  
I want to visit Fairy Tail, have a little chit-chat with them or maybe with Master Makarov.  
He seems to have a lot of questions to ask me. I remembered how Fairy Tail's shocked faces when I entered Domou Enbu. Shocked Faces.  
I wonder if they will ask me endless questio- What am I thinking? Of course they will! They are Fairy Tail!

I shook my head. I then looked on my right hand, which held the Fairy Tail Guild mark. I cast a invisibility spell that has made my mark vanish, just for a while.  
I walked to my mirror, away from the bed I was sitting on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Changes has been made to my appearance when I was away for 3 months.  
My eyes were in their usual brown but has flecks of red and yellow.  
My hair was still blonde but different types of fire-like colour highlights were on my hair, well, here and there.  
My clothes, however, instead of wearing shorts or skirts, I have changed my wardrobe.  
I wore a white blouse with a pair of blank skinny jeans and a pair of boots that reached my knees.

I strapped my belt [is this correct?] around by jeans. I also put my celestial Keys that has 13 gold keys and 60 silver keys in total inside my brand new red pouch.  
My new red pouch with gold edges and a sword, that was given by Virgo, was strapped to my belt [ wierd.] The sword has a plain looking feature.  
BUT! This sword is special, if you say the right sentence the sword that was made with, it will burst into a special type of flames with a very beautiful glow.  
Its appearance will also change.

I sighed. I turned my neck to the left side to see my Phoenix Soul Guild mark.  
The Phoenix Soul Guild mark has a phoenix that has a vine wrapped around the phoenix with a soul on its heart.

I sighed once more before I unlock my door and stepped outside.  
Outside, I saw the people outside minding their own business. I then walk, to the route where Fairy Tail is.  
People whom have stopped whatever they were doing and look at me. They started gossiping about me like I was never there.  
I was pissed off. I mean, seriously? Why can't you people gossip yesterday or tomorrow or whatever? Or find somewhere to gossip like in your house or in the bottom of your table?  
I rolled my eyes and continue on walking until I reached the Fairy Tail Guild door.

I went inside the Fairy Tail building. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and look at the one who entered the building.  
I nod then smirked. Their faces were, well.., sort of weird. Their expressions has a mix of confusion,surprised and shocked.  
I wonder how they came up with that face!

I stand still.

"I'm back, for a while I guess. Has anyone missed me?"

I put on a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Location: Fairy Tail Building

After 5 minutes of waiting for them to say something, it's better if I start first, right?  
I sighed.

"You know, will all of you stop staring and say something?!" My voice echoes.  
"It's very rude to that, especially there are tons of eyes staring at me" I said as I projected my voice loud enough for them to hear.

"Lucy/Luce!" Everyone called out to me. My lips became a smile.

Then, suddenly...

BOOM!

Our eyes turned to the entrance door and there stands the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.  
When the Twin Dragon Slayers stepped inside, their line of sight immidiately shifted to me. All I did was to reply "What?"

"Blondie! Battle with me!" Sting asked me eagerly. All I did was to reply a "Nope"  
Then, much to my annoyance, Sting Eucliffe team up with Natsu Dragneel, just keep asking me to battle either of them or both.

I continue ignoring their pleas and I walk to the bar, asking Mira the usual strawberry milkshake with a pair of egg sandwhich for breakfast.  
I sighed and looked at Natsu who was sitting on my right and Sting who was sitting on my left, pleading for me to battle them.  
This is going to be a long day...

-  
Time: 10 AM

After ignoring the two idiots for 2 hours, Sting and Natsu gave up and went to fight each other. I let out a content sigh.

"Hey, Lucy, let me ask you something." A voice stated.  
I,whom have reconised the voice very well, did not turn my head and continue on sipping my strawberry milkshake that was my 4th cup.

Erza sat on the sit beside me and turned to me. " What is it, Erza?" I replied.  
"Well, Lucy what is a Phoenix Slayer?" She asked me, her eyes full of curiousity. This is going to be a long one..

Something I have forgotten to add in:

A Phoenix Slayer is someone who is born with Phoenix magic. Instead of having increased sense of smell or hearing, they run and jump in highspeed.

In the end, I have talked for almost 1 hour.  
Then, I felt heavy gazes were set onto me, when I looked around, everyone plus Master Makarov gathered around me to hear the information of Phoenix Slayers.

All I did was to shook my head and continue slurping my strawberry milkshake.

..  
Then..  
BOOM!

Rain, the water Phoenix Slayer barged in. I grunt in frustation as the first thing he did is to wink to the female population of Fairy Tail as they began to swoon.  
He looked around, who is he looking for? I watched in thought.  
He then, shifted he gaze at me, our eyes met and his lips started to form a smirk.

HI.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND

if any of you have ideas, ideas that Rain and Lucy have a battle against each other or whatever.

Other than the battle thing, you can review other ideas and maybe I can fit some of it for the new chapter!

So.. Yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Location : Fairy Tail Building

Rain just stand there, smirking at Lucy.  
While Lucy just sat on the bar stool, her face was twitching in annoyance.  
Her hand, well, she wanted to slap his face with her gauntlet.

"What do you want, Baka RAIN" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"Nah, I just want to see my beloved Lucy." Rain told her, his smirk grew

"What do you say, Idiot?" Lucy's gauntlet began to glow.

Rain eyed her gauntlet that was glowing, he knew where is this going.  
Lucy won't battle with anyone except you made her angry, annoyed or all the negative feelings.  
Or its a mission.

"As I were saying, I wanted to see my lo-"

"Fire Phoenix's spiral claw!"

In a blink of an eye, Lucy dashed towards Rain. Her attack drove Rain outside.  
Lucy growled in anger and annoyance.

"Baka Rain" That's all she said.

"Hey Lucy,if you wanna fight, fight outside because we don't want the guild to be destroyed and needed to be fixed."  
Erza told her.

"Thanks for telling me, Erza. Now, to kick somebody's ass..." Lucy now glaring at Rain outside.

Rain stood up, wiping his mouth.  
"That's all you got, Lucy?"

"Nope, I was just getting started, BAKA Rain." Lucy walked outside, her fists clutching.

"HEY HEY! IF BOTH OF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, FIGHT IN THE GODDAMN ARENA* NOT IN FRONT OF THE FREAKING BUILDING!" Master Makarov shouted.  
Well,shit.

Lucy, Rain and all those who want to see the fight went to the small arena in the back of the Fairy Tail building.  
Lucy glared at Rain while Rain just winked at her. Lucy, not being affected, just rolled her eyes.

For Rogue, he is observing the two, was Lucy taken by Rain? He hoped not.  
For Sting and Natsu, they were jealous because Rain get to fight with Lucy and didn't get ignored.  
They were, you know, disappointed.

Location: Small Arena behind the Fairy Tail Building.

Battle : Rain VS Lucy.

The two Phoenix Slayers stand opposite each other.

"Ladies first"

"Tch, the one who invented that is an idiot"  
Lucy summoned her flames that are now dancing on her hands.

She dashed towards Rain.

"Fire Phoenix's uppercut spiral Fang!"  
Lucy drove Rain upwards and did and spiral attack.  
But Rain dodged the spiral attack.  
In the air.

"Roar of the Water Phoenix!"  
The roar was counter attacked with Lucy's  
"Roar of the Fire Phoenix!"

After the roar, Rain landed on his feet. Both of them didn't show any signs of pain.

Location: Fairy Tail Building

Time: 15 minutes after the battle.

After the god damn battle

"Damn, that was suffocating," Rain huffed and looked at Lucy.

"Yeah." That's all she said. She was deep in her thought.

Rogue was observing the two of them in his shadow form, he was torn and angry.  
Did Lucy get taken by Rain? He hoped not. This feelings. His feelings towards Lucy, he keeps it to himself.  
He knew, he knew that Lucy didn't feel the same way.

Rogue frowned.

Rogue turned back to his human form and was walking towards the guild door but stopped halfway.  
He turned around and saw Lucy was talking Sting and the four dragon slayers of Fairy Tail.  
What were they talking about?

Then, suddenly, Lucy turned around and ran towards him.

"Hey rogue, how about we form a HUGE team and complete lots of mission with each other!"  
"And we can do it with some of the other Slayers help!" Lucy added. She smiled.

"Is it a good idea?" Lucy waited patiently for his reply.

"It's a good idea." That's all he said.

"Okay~!" Lucy gave Rogue a smile and was about to go back and discuss with Sting and the other four Dragon Slayers.

Lucy,wait." Lucy stopped in her tracks. She replied with a 'hm?'

"I need to ask you something" Lucy walked towards Rogue, wondering what is he going to ask her.  
Lucy walked and stopped in front of Rogue, waiting patiently for him to collect his words.

"Are you and Rain a couple?" Rogue was anxious. What is her answer?

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"You think this water cucumber (Rain) has taken me?" Lucy points at Rain who was flirting with the girls.

"To tell the truth, he is soo annoying and I can't stand being to close to him."

"So, Rain and I are not a couple. Finish. Just like that." Lucy finished.

"Thank you for answering." Rogue told her.

"Bye then~!" Lucy turned around and ran back to resume her conversation with the 5 Dragon Slayers.

Rogue felt relieved. Felt so relieved that he wanted to say 'HELL YEAH~!' out loud but it didn't suit his personality at all.  
The weight on his shoulders has now been lifted.  
Rogue turned around and walked to the wall that is near to the door exit of the building.

Rogue rest his back against the wall. He is now thinking of a way to confess to Lucy.

-  
This took me the whole damn day for me to type this out.  
Today consists of me using my phone, doing the daily thing, feed my cat, pet my cat and alot of things that involves my cat.

Today, the cat likes to roll around ALOT just to catch my attention. SO CUTE!

I want to thank to all those who helped to review and give me ideas for this chapter 8.  
I thank to: SnowFairyLove, YUKI(GUEST), Narucchi and Shar2242.

SAN KYU~!

OH! and one more thing.  
More reviews please.


End file.
